


27 Dress Shirts

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Alex Summers - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, Hankalex - Freeform, M/M, hints - Freeform, mutants in love, peter maximoff - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform, quicksilver - Freeform, raven darkholm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt:<br/>Maybe they have been engaged for 30 years and they have canceled the wedding 12 times because they get into a fight right before hand and so their kids trick them into it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

1983 

 

"I don't want to convince you to stay."

The familiar voice trickled through Erik's mind like hot water on aching shoulders.  
It had taken him ten years and a punch to the face to realize how much he missed Charles' intrusions and another decade to realize nothing else could compare to the sensation of the telepath sinking in. 

"I want you to want to stay. Not because you don't have anywhere else to go, or because you think it's what I want. I want you to want to be here." 

With that, Erik promptly turned around, walked back up the fresh path, opened the door and knelt in front of Charles' wheelchair. 

"Then ask me to stay." 

"I just did." 

"No. You asked me if you could convince me to stay. There's a difference." 

"It's just phrasing, it's the same thing." 

"Actually, no, it isn't. You told me over twenty years ago the we wanted different things when I said that I wanted exactly what you and Hank have created here. Twenty years is a long time to wait for someone to ask you to come home." 

"But you've already been here. Jesus! It's been six months since..." Charles' head started to shake out the bad memory. "It's been six months." 

"I came here to make sure that you were okay. I wanted to take care of you and for six months I've watched you physically improve. The sleeplessness subsided, the nightmares have lessened, the house is back." 

"You built us a home," Charles rubbed Erik's scruff. 

"Yes and three months later you still haven't asked me to live in it. I know what I want. I will love you everyday for the rest of my life the way I have for two decades. So I implore you, I'm not the mind reader, tell me what it is you want and if it's me, ask." 

"I want you to stay. I want us to be a family taking care of one another. I want you raising this family with me and helping them to become the best people they can be, Erik. I want you to tell me it's all just a dream and I want to rub your head and hold you when your memories haunt you and steal the light from you." 

Tears were in both of their eyes. 

"I want to grow older than anyone ever has along side you and have you die in my arms just so you never have to bear the burden of losing me. I want to make up for every moment we robbed ourselves of and if it were legal, I'd want you to marry me." 

Erik leaned in and kissed the telepath passionately. "Since when have I ever cared if something I was doing was legal?" 

Everyone agreed it was a beautiful proposal, from the X-Men who Raven stop training so they could watch to all the students who snuck down to the basement when Jean informed them Erik was back. 

For many of them, it was a nice change to see the Professor happy and relaxed, for Raven and Hank it was the culmination of years of a push and pull that started in Virginia, and for Peter- well he just wanted his father to be happy so he could finally tell him he was his son.


	2. 2 White Buttondowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend returns

Erik sat on the roof with his arms wrapped around Charles. 

"I'm sorry I got overwhelmed at dinner," he placed a kiss on the telepath's head and tightened the blanket around the two of them. 

"I understand. Everyone talking about what they're thankful for must have been hard, considering..." 

"I am thankful for many things, Charles. Mostly, I'm thankful for you. Honestly, I just... a year ago I was married to a lovely woman with a daughter. In a week I'll have an amazing husband and I have a son. Even for my life, that's a lot to handle." 

"So that's what it was," Charles tilted his head back and looked up at his fiancé. "The big revelation. I was hoping it wasn't me." 

Peter meant well, Erik could see that. It was actually a very loving gesture but still, standing up and saying that he was thankful to finally know his father after a life time of searching, he had to know that it would be shock inducing. 

"Am I an idiot for not knowing? How many people knew first?" 

"Well aside from Peter; he told Raven and Ororo found out from her. I think Jean wasn't actually told but found out due to her telepathy..." 

"Did you know? You kept that from me?" Erik was starting to get a bit heated. "You know, telepathy and all." 

"No, but if I had I don't think it would have been my place to tell you if he wasn't ready." 

Erik nodded, looking a bit ashamed at his lack of faith in his lover. "I believe you I'm sorry. Can we change the subject? Is it bad luck to know what the groom is wearing before the wedding or is it only the bride that superstition applies to?" 

Charles laughed.

"We are both wearing tuxedoes that'll probably be identical." 

"Huh" Erik puffed. 

"What? Don't tell me it's not a standard tux. Are you planning on wearing your cape?!" 

"No cape and I was planning on wearing my mother's wedding gown but seeing as how you disapprove and it was destroyed decades ago, I guess I'll stick with a tux." 

He kissed his head once more before pulling away quickly and pointing skyward. "Lieb, look! The meteor shower is starting." 

The pair snuggled close together as students and staff filtered out onto the lawn beneath. Minute by minute the sky illuminated with beauty and majesty until one of the flaming blobs appeared to be heading closer than the others. 

The crowd on the ground scattered as Erik contemplated if it was his doing. 

"How? I understand that everything is magnetic but I don't think you're capable of pulling things from orbit." 

"Ever since Poland, I've been more powerful. I don't even mean to be- I get caught up in emotion and pull without realizing. The other day while we were making love two cars turned on their sides." 

It was just like Erik to boast without trying and Charles couldn't help but smile which in turn made Erik laugh. 

"I'm really glad you two think this is funny," Raven yelled up. "A giant flaming ball just landed near the lake." 

Moments later, the majority of the school was gathered around the lake, turning their attention from the bubbles in the water to their founder being floated down next to them, and then back to the lake. 

"How romantic," Jubilee sighed. 

"A meteor landed in the lake," Cindy, an eight year old who could sneeze up puppies said while tugging on Charles' sleeve. 

"Actually," Hank started as he looked toward the girl. "A meteorite is a particle broken off an asteroid or comet orbiting the Sun and burns up as it enters the Earth's atmosphere, creating the effect of a shooting star. By the time they reach anywhere close to the ground, they are mere dust. However, this ball was still about six feet rounded around the impact, which means it was actually an asteroid." 

There was a collective groan from the children, as well as Erik, but Hank pressed on. 

"When large objects impact terrestrial planets like the Earth, there can be significant physical and biospheric consequences, even though atmospheres mitigate many surface impacts. Throughout recorded history, hundreds of Earth impacts have been reported, with some occurrences causing deaths, injuries, property damage, or other serious consequences. Basically what I'm saying is we are really lucky it landed in the water." 

"Hey Isaac Newton," Erik said dryly while pointing at the still bubbling water. "Do they also breath? And while we are at it, I don't feel any metal." 

"Oh no," Cindy frowned. "I sneezed before." 

Erik didn't waste time stripping before he leaped into the water emerging second later with something nobody expected. 

"Is that my brother?" Scott screamed. "Is that his corpse? Fuck!" 

"No he's alive," Erik gasped. "It was his breath. The bubbles came from him." 

Everyone made quick work trying to pull Erik and Alex out, murmuring "How?" "Oh my God," "it's a miracle," until Hank hushed them. 

"He's not breathing."

"Oh perfect, he survives a blazing inferno by God only knows how, and McCoy talked him to death!" Erik spat. 

"Fix him," Scott screamed as Hank pumped his chest and started doing mouth to mouth until, after what felt like forever, Alex spewed water and took a giant gasp. 

"Hank, buddy I love you to but I'm not really into furries." Alex coughed. 

"Good news, everyone," Hank said while giving the blond a gentle hug. "He'll be fine. He's still an asshole." 

Alex would, with time, be just fine. Hank was right but that night he was anything but. When he didn't have chills his fever was raging, he had bouts of amnesia broken up by sleep filled with night terrors. By the time the sun was up, Charles and Hank had managed to sedate him. 

"He's unconscious and his temperature has steadied at 92 degrees," Charles whispered to Erik when he came in to check.

"That's bad." 

"Keeping in mind that he died 10 months ago, he's in amazing condition." Hank said, taking a cup of coffee from Erik. 

"How he survived is a mystery," Erik nodded. "But one thing's for sure, I've seen death, I've seen near dead, I've seen dying, I've seen sickly, and that man is more alive than any of them." 

"It's a conundrum," Charles agreed. "There's no scientific answer for it as far as either of us could see but if I were to venture a guess, it's almost as if his mutation saved him." 

The Professor grabbed a notebook and pen and started writing. 

"What if, while the external blast engulfed everything in fire, it cradled him in a Solar Plasmic Cocoon?" He smiled. 

"A what now?" Erik sat in his lover's lap. 

"Right," Hank said joining in. "Scott and Alex shoot Solar Plasma, not actual fire. What Charles is suggesting is that it engulfed Alex but couldn't actually harm him, being that he is its creator. So instead it wrapped around him and blasted him, well I suppose into orbit and he journeyed back down still situated in a pocket of it until tonight." 

"Like a womb," Erik breathed. 

"Cocoon, womb, whatever you want to call..." Charles was cut off when Erik stood up. 

"Neonatal Hypothermia. When a baby leaves the mother's body it's immediately swaddled or wrapped tightly because their bodies begin to rapidly loose heat. For almost a year the mother regulates their temperature and if they are not immediately artificially warmed they begin to get cold stress and if it continues..." 

"Neonatal Hypothermia," Hank repeated. "That's it! That's how we treat it! That's genius Erik but how did you know that?" 

"Nina." Erik looked at the two scientists like it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Doesn't every parent research these things?" 

As Hank ran around looking through medical books, Erik turned back to Charles. 

"I wanted to talk to you about next week darling. I don't want to get married. Well I do but not like this." 

"Oh Erik, honestly." Charles smiled. "Alex will be just fine, Hank'll make sure of it. And it's all that much easier because of you. You figured out what to do." 

He kissed Erik's hand. 

"There's still a risk Charles. I'm sorry I can't. Alex was the only one we recruited that I fought for. You, Moira, Hank, Mr Black, even Raven- everyone of you agreed he was a loose canon and should stay in jail." 

"I remember. You convinced me by saying he reminded you of yourself and you wanted a better life for him. A chance for him to be taught and raised and embraced, even loved for his mutation." 

"I did and I love you Charles but I'm not going to marry you and go on a honeymoon with Alex like this. I couldn't save one child this year, darling, I refuse to leave another one for the Grim Reaper while I meet a Kangaroo." 

And that's how Charles and Erik put their first two wedding shirts in storage.


	3. The white shirt with navy buttons and a white button down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage attempt number two

June 1987 

"The wedding is off!" Charles Xavier's voice boomed through the halls of Xavier Academy. 

"Call the caterer, call the florist, call the bloody police for that matter because when I do find Erik I'm going to kill him so hard his descendants will bleed for generations to come." 

Everything had been fine for four years. Charles' PTSD had subsided for the most part, the school was flourishing, and the Reagan Presidency was in it's final year. Best of all, when there had been mutant/ human strife or mutant rights issues, miracle of miracles, Erik and Charles worked together and compromised on a middle ground solution instead of trying to force their way or flying off the handle. Except for the one "heroic" weekend in 1987, the public hadn't seen Magneto in 15 years. 

It was a happy time for Charles and Erik and both agreed it was high time to reschedule their long postponed wedding, if only to throw a lavish party. They hadn't even disagreed on the most mundane of details planning the wedding. Charles was starting to believe in happily ever afters, even if Erik still worried everyday would be the last before he was punished for being happy. And then came the Romanian Mutant Reformation. 

For weeks they had argued over it. Charles believed that the United Nations would handle the situation while Erik said that the party that took over Romania reminded him too much of the Nazi party. They wanted mutants to voluntarily register their powers which both disagreed with adamantly but after Charles met with the UN he believed firmly that the Romanian Reformation Party really was trying to help build a better future with the integration of mutant skills and that the UN would make sure they adhered to The Universal Declaration of Human Rights. 

Erik thought he was an idealistic moron but agreed to a hands off approach, at least until after they were wed. The last few weeks were tense, Romanian Mutant terrorism was on the rise and the country was in a police state, but the wedding was only days away. Even Erik could handle a few days more, at least for Charles, or so he'd thought. 

"Charles, you need to calm down. Your scaring the children." 

Charles looked up at his sister unable to tame his rage. "Oh interesting! I must say Raven I am surprised to see you here. When I saw the note in bed today, I'd assumed Mystique would be right by his side like the good right hand man you are. You do love a good fight don't you dear?" 

Charles knew that was harsh. In another lifetime maybe but the woman who stood in front of him had left to fight with Erik nearly three decades before and they were a team for under a year. By comparison, she'd been an unofficial member of the X-Men for the last three and a half. Still she had left and if judging someone for leaving with you boyfriend after you gave them your blessing to was unfair it still wasn't as unfair as Erik leaving only a note stating, "Went to Romania I'll explain later. Don't follow me," three days before their wedding. 

Raven took the note and read it. "That bastard! Listen, I'm sorry and but you still can't scare the kids, they're terrified as it is." 

"What? Why? What happened?"

"The Romanian government has captured a group of the Mutant Resistance fighters, they're planing a public execution of one of their leaders. She's an American who went over to fight." 

"And Magneto couldn't help himself. He's got to show up and make things a thousand times worse and escalate this to an international incident. That stupid, selfish prick." 

"Charles, keep your voice down," Raven scolded but it was too late. He'd already gotten the attention of his favorite alumna. 

"Erik isn't selfish, Professor. If anything you are." 

Only Jean Grey would manage to make that insult come off like a compliment. 

"Erik is going out there to save a woman's life and create a better world for mutants everywhere, not just the ones lucky enough to test into a school in North Salem. Your mad because he might not be back in time for your wedding." 

"I'm mad because that man has killed hundreds of people and has the uncanny ability to make all of the otherwise sane young woman around me agree with the blood shed and make me feel like the bad guy for wanting to take a more diplomatic approach." 

Jean smirked. "Maybe it's his eyes, or his flair for the dramatic. I don't know for me it's always been about the fact that he considers you the only thing too important to sacrifice, now should I tell Doctor McCoy to ready the Blackbird or are you going to wait until he's managed to find his penis shaped helmet that can keep you, me, and all reason out of his head?" 

"How did you ever manage to become so charmingly incorrigible?" Charles sighed. 

"I learned it from my father," She said while kissing him on the top of the head. 

"Charles, the Blackbird's missing." Hank came running up the stairs from the basement, followed closely by Alex and Scott Summers. 

"So are Peter and Kurt." 

"That bastard!" Jean yelled out before clasping his hands over her mouth. 

As annoyed as Charles was that Erik had stolen their means of transportation and put the lives of two others in jeopardy, he needed to give off the facade of calm. 

"Jean, it's alright. Calm down..." He started but the redhead was too upset. 

"He recruited X-Men and didn't bring me?! How dare he! I saved your life, I saved everyone's life," her voice was steady as her eyes widened and darkened slightly. "I saved the world, why would he leave me behind and take useless and more useless? It's because I'm a woman. It has to be." 

Scott wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tightly to his side. "I know it makes no sense that he'd take them and not us..." 

"No, just me. Makes no sense he left me. You I get." 

Alex laughed before bending down and whispering in Charles' ear, "If you can pull yourself away from this week's Degrassi episode, maybe you should look in Cerebro for him." 

To Charles' surprise, Erik was at Westchester airport without the boys. An hour later Charles was too, more furious than ever. 

"Charles," Erik said as he spotted the telepath and started walking over.

He looked tired, exhausted in fact, and drained. Something was not right with him, Charles immediately thought before reminding himself how mad he was at the metal bender. 

"You don't talk," Charles started, knowing how many times Erik had talked his way out of any and every fight. Not this time. 

"I'm talking! You sit down and shut up." 

"But..."

"No buts, Erik. Shut up or I'll make sure you can't speak. You don't get to run out on me! Here I was thinking how we were finally on the same page, we were compromising. After years of longing and pining and not being able to see eye to eye, we were finally right." 

Charles' voice had started to tremble and people had started to stare. Embarrassed and angry he decided the best solution was to freeze everyone but the two of them. 

"We are," Erik started, immediately cut off by an even angrier Charles. 

"Look around, you think I won't shut you up. You think I was bluffing?! We are not! There is no right. I thought it was a second chance at first love," his voice was echoing through the small airport now. 

"Stupid me. I didn't realize I was just something to keep Magneto's dick warm while he mourned his dead wife and daughter!" 

The crack Erik's hand made across Chalres' face rang out like a scream and he immediately fell to his knees when he realized what he'd done. 

"Charles! I'm so sorry." 

"No it's fine," Charles spat. "People get upset when you bring up the truth." 

"Truth," he yelled back? "The truth! You want the truth! The truth is Inlet you inside my head, so tell me honestly you think this isn't love? You and I, you can honestly say this isn't real to me?" 

He finished by kissing Charles forcefully, Charles returned by biting his lip. When Erik went back in again, attempting to hold Charles, the telepath pushed him off so hard, they both ended up on the floor. 

"You sick bastard, this is getting you excited?!" Charles looked furious and he reached between their wastes and roughly knocking his lover's erection. 

"Feels like I'm not the only one," Erik countered, his eyes narrowing. 

"You disgust me" 

"You're no prize either it's why we work. " 

Erik rubbed his hands up Charles back. It was an attempt to calm him, that accidentally brushed against Charles' bullet scar, making his dick throb harder. 

"You want me to fuck you?" 

Erik thought back to that flight to Paris all those years ago and remembered how good sex was at calming Charles when his anger clouded him. He also thought about how it was still in his top five and how he'd drenched the door while Charles had pounded out ten years of frustration inside of him. 

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Charles grunted as he started to flip Erik. 

"And I hope you enjoy, Old Friend," Charles made quick work of Erik's pants. 

"It'll be the last time. After your stunt today, you are no longer welcome in my house or my sight," he yelled as he rammed his hand inside Erik. 

Erik yelled, first in pain and then, "The Scarlett Witch is my daughter." 

Charles was so dumbstruck he temporarily lost his hold on the airport patrons. With a hand to the temple he said evenly, "Nobody saw that," and rolled on his back with a huff. 

"How?" 

Erik sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You're a scientist. Honestly, I'm as shocked as you." 

"How many women have you slept with? You said it was under five. This makes three having bore you a child. That means there could be more." 

"Charles can you kindly stop getting mad at me for a new thing while you are still mad at me for going to Romania? I don't know how many children I've father; all I know is that last night after you'd gone to sleep, Peter told me he was going to save his sister.

After being unable to fall asleep, I decided to call his mother's house and Miriam told me that he had a twin sister whom she hasn't spoken to since 1973. He had a newspaper talking about the Scarlet Witch being captured on the floor of his bedroom, I felt the blackbird shift underground, and I asked Kurt to get me to the nearest airport. 

I'm sorry you're mad but right now Peter's life is more important than keeping a promise not to intervene. If you can't see that, I'm glad the wedding is off." 

Charles leaned in and gently kissed Erik on the mouth. 

"Of Corse I see that. I'm mad because you thought you couldn't tell me but that doesn't matter right now. We need to get the X-Men to Romania."


End file.
